Flaming devil
by Pizzapug789
Summary: Mirajane Strauss former S-class mage of fairy tail is very unlucky but lucky at the same time. She is unlucky cause when she takes a job request she is thrown into the world of Avatar. But she is also lucky for she finds herself on none other than Zuko's ship. She also rather surprised when she finds herself falling in love with Zuko. But Zuko's feelings might just mirror her own.
1. Mirajane's request

Mirajane p.o.v

It was a few days after the battle of fairy tail and things have gone back to normal almost. Today I am going to take a job request. Nothing too difficult so no S-class jobs but I am fine with that. I choose a job that looked fairly easy. All I had to do was take down one dark wizard. I already met with my employer and I'm currently walking through the woods. I heard a twig snap I turned around, nobody was there. I shrugged and turned back around only for everything to go dark. When I woke up I was in a cell like place. A dark looming figure is standing over me, it wasn't the fact that he had me chained down that scared me, it was his expression. His expression was one of insanity. He gave me a crooked smile that showed off his rotting teeth. I grimaced.

"'ello darlin' I've been waiting for ya to wake up" the guy gave me another grin before he took off my chains and dragged me to a strange machine.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked slightly fearful.

"Nothin' much just gonna test to see if ma' portal works"

"Portal?!" I gasped.

"Yeah a portal. Though I don't know where ya gonna end up could be next town over or a whole 'nother world"

"A-another world" I stuttered.

"Yeah 'nother world" I gulped as he put me in a glass box connected to the machine.

"Let me out!" I yelling banging on the box. I tried to do a takeover but it didn't work it must block my magic.

" 'ave fun" the man said before flipping a switch. Electricity was flickering in and out of sight as the machine turned on. The effect was immediate my hands started to disappear. I shrieked in surprise. I then started to use my body to try and bust me out of the box. My arms started to disappear too. Then a portal appeared behind me. I let out a yell as it slowly started to suck me in. Soon all of me was sucked in and then I got the sensation of flying. Colors shot past me as I felt like I was being warped and squeezed. All of a sudden a small piece of the ethernano that powered the machine broke off it cut into my skin the then soon it was inside my right arm. But for some reason my body didn't have a reaction to it. My body seemed to welcome it. As soon as the ethernano entered me my skin healed and then the colors stopped. I looked down and immediately wished that I didn't. The portal had left me fifty feet in the air right above a ship. I let out a scream as I started to plummet. I smashed right into the boat. Several sharp pieces of wood have left deep gashes in me and I was gritting my teeth against the pain.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" A guy with no hair except for a ponytail yelled. He looked around the ship but the anger in his eyes changed to worry when he saw me.

"Uncle you might want to take a look at this" a rather old looked man came walking out. He had a smile on his face but it disappeared when he saw me.

"Lieutenant take her to the infirmary" the young man's uncle said. The man called lieutenant nodes before picking me up. He ran through the endless hallways before he reached the infirmary. He said something ineligible to the nurse before he left. The nurse started on my treatment right away.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"M-Mirajane Strauss" I let out a groan of pain as the nurse took out a piece of wood that had gotten lodged in my leg.

"My name is Yuki" (I know soooo original) I smiled at her before she asked.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I just took a job request to take down a dark mage but he managed to knock me out. As soon as I woke up he shoved me into a portal and it sent me here. Speaking of here where is here?" I asked.

"You are near the south pole near one of the water tribes."

"Water tribe?" I asked.

"Yeah you know. Water tribes, Earth kingdom, Fire nation, Air Temples" my eyes widened as I realised something.

"Oh no. I'm in another world" I moaned as Yuki wrapped the last of my cuts and said,

"Well I did think it was a little funny when you said dark mage. What is a mage?" And with that I told her all about wizards and guilds I even showed her my guild mark.

"Can you keep this a secret?" I asked she nodded in reply.

"Tell me about this world" she nodded once again and told me all about this world including the hundred year war. She also told me about the people on this ship like Zuko and Iroh. As if on cue right after Yuki finished telling me all she knew about Zuko and Iroh, they came in.

"How is she" asked Iroh as Zuko stared at me suspiciously.

"What's her name" Zuko growled.

"Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira"

"Well Mirajane just how did you come to falling from the sky on to my ship?" He asked. I then proceeded to tell him that I was transported here from another world but I left magic out.

"Another world?" Said Zuko skeptically.

"Now now Zuko let us not doubt the young woman's words" Iroh jumped in.

"Why is your hair like that?" Zuko inquired.

"Well my hair is white naturally and I like having my bangs tied up" Zuko just looked away.

"Do you have any family?" Iroh looked interested in Zuko's latest question.

"Yes I have a younger brother named Elfman, and-and" and with that I started to cry. The event where Elfman was almost killed was still fresh in my mind, and the flashbacks of Lisanna's death was the worst. I have been having nightmares about Lisanna I kept on seeing her death over and over it was horrible. Zuko looked guilty about the fact that he made my cry so I wiped away my tears and said.

"Sorry sorry, it's just family is a touchy subject for me." Zuko averted his gaze and said,

"Its okay you don't have to finish"

"No I want to. I also had a little sister named Lisanna but she d-died" I then broke down in a crying mess again as Zuko awkwardly tried to comfort me. It sorta worked cause after a while of crying I fell asleep, and luckily for me no nightmares plagued me.


	2. Aang the avatar

Mirajane p.o.v

I opened my eyes it was still dark out. I yawned and stretched. I got out of the infirmary bed. My dress was ripped and torn so I grabbed my bag. Since it was an overnight job I had brought a bag filled with necessities with me. I hadn't put it in the hotel instead I had brought it with me into this world. I then pulled off my pink/red dress and quickly slipped on an identical dress. I walked around the ship looking for the kitchen.

"You lost?" Asked a voice behind me, I turned around to see the guy they call lieutenant.

"Yeah I'm looking for the kitchens" I told him.

"Ah yes follow me" I quickly followed lieutenant through a couple of hallways. He the stopped in front of a metal door.

"This is the kitchen." I smiled before saying,

"Thank you so much" I pushed open the door into the kitchen. I was apparently in the part where everyone eats. I went through another door. Now I am in the real kitchen I opened a couple of cupboards searching for supplies. After I found all of my ingredients I pulled out a pan and started to make pancakes. After two hours of making three different types of pancakes (chocolate chip, blueberry, and plain) I made enough for everyone to be able to have three of each. The metal door to the kitchen opened and the chef came in. He stopped right in his tracks and stared at all of the pancakes.

"I made pancakes for everyone, I hope that you don't mind" I said.

"N-no I don't mind at all." Said the chef.

"Want to help?" I said gesturing to the whipped cream that I was making. He nodded and we got to work. After another hour everyone started to come in. Iroh was first in line to get food.

"What kind?" I asked him gesturing to the pancakes.

"Two blueberry and one plain please" I smiled before handing him a plate with his pancakes on it.

"Wait Iroh" I called. He turned around to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Want some whipped cream?" Iroh obliged and I put a glob of whipped cream on his pancakes.

"Did you help the chef?" Asked Zuko.

"More like I helped her, because by the time I came in all of these pancakes were made and she was starting on whipped cream" said the chef whose name was ty lung. Ty lung handed Zuko his plate of pancakes. After we gave out pancakes to everybody I got one chocolate chip pancake and one plain. I walked over to where Zuko was and sat next to him.

"Oh Mirajane these pancakes are amazing thank you for making them" Iroh called to me from the other side of Zuko.

"You're welcome" I smiled brightly before taking a bit of my pancakes.

"Hey Mirajane do you want to join us for music night?" Asked Iroh as he took a bite of his last pancake.

"Sure" I answered with no hesitation. Iroh smiled a toothy smile as Zuko continued to ignore us. Soon everyone filed out having finished their breakfast. I stayed behind to help Ty lung wash the dishes. Once I finished with that the ship stopped. I walked through the hallways to the deck. As soon as I reached the deck I walked over to the railing and peered over. I saw Zuko and a couple of fire nation soldiers into what looked like a water tribe camp. Yuki had explained to me what each of the four elements homes looked like. I then saw Zuko drag a kid onto the ship. The mid had sky blue arrow tattoos on him. The kid seemed to feel my stare 'cause he looked over at me.l

' _I'm sorry'_ I mouthed. The kid gave me a small smile before he was dragged off. I retreated back to the infirmary to talk to Yuki.

"Who was that kid that Zuko took?" I asked Yuki as she redressed my wounds.

"The avatar, that kid is Zuko's ticket home" I nodded and decided not to asked more on the subject as the black haired nurse put on some fresh bandages. I continued to converse with her before I heard a loud ' _boom'_

"What was that?!' I gasped before sprinting out the room. I continued to run as fast as I could to the deck. I stared Zuko was fighting the avatar and some kids were riding on a flying bison.

"Help me!" Zuko said as a blast of wind knocked him back. I knew a bit of water magic so I made some water hit the avatar. The avatar smashed into a wall. I felt really bad but I owed Zuko.

"Sorry!" I called.

"She's a waterbender?!" said the girl on the bison. Then a blast of air hit me but I braced myself against it.

"sleep" I called sending a bubble at him quickly but the avatar dodged. Then Zuko knocked the kid overboard. Tears came to my eyes as I held my hands over my mouth. I began to remember Lisanna.

" _no"_ I whispered but then there was the avatar he was glowing and he sent a wave of water at us Zuko almost slipped off of the ship but I grabbed his hand and dragged him back aboard.

"My staff!" Called the avatar whom was now on the bison.

"I got it" a boy reassured the avatar. He then made a move to take it but Zuko had it I could do nothing but watch as the boy hit Zuko on the head saying,

"That was from the water nation" he then got back on the bison and they flew away.

"Dammit!" Roared Zuko. I looked at him sympathetically. I patted his shoulder but he shrugged off my hand and stalked off. I stared at his retreating figure sadly before Iroh appeared and said,

"Come on music night is starting" I smiled and followed him. The night was filled with cheers, singing, and the sound of instruments.


	3. Mirajane vs Zhao

Mirajane p.o.v

It was the next day and we docked the ship to make repairs. We were walking around the dock I was ignoring what Zuko and Iroh were saying as I looked at the scenery. Though I looked towards Zuko as he yelled,

"Don't mention that name on these docks if somebody heard everyone would get in the way of my-"

"Get in the way of what?" Asked a voice. I turned around to see a guy with major sideburns.

"Prince Zuko, general Iroh."

"Retired general." Iroh cut in. The man ignored him. He turned to me.

"And what is your name?"

"I am Mirajane Strauss and you?"

"Admiral Zhao" (sorry I forgot what his ranking was please tell me) I smiled at him.

"And what are you doing on these docks" asked Zhao.

"Getting repairs for our ship" Zuko said gesturing to the ship.

"That's a lot of damage what happened?"

"Iroh why don't you tell Zhao" said Zuko nudging Iroh. I giggled as Iroh said,

"Ah yes... did we crash or something?" Zuko then cut in.

"Yes right into an earth kingdom ship" I smiled.

"Wow you must tell me all the details do you mind joining me for tea"

"No we must be going" Zuko snarled.

"Now now Zuko don't be rude." Iroh turned to Zhao, "we would be delighted to join you"

~time skip~

I had gone back to the ship because I did not trust that Zhao guy. I went back to the infirmary.

"Who's Zhao?" I asked Yuki as I sat on the bed.

"A very bad man. He is horrible he has no light in his pitch black heart" my eyes widened before I said,

"I see. Well I got to go" I walked to the deck to see Zuko and Zhao beginning to fight. I saw Iroh and sat next to him.

"What's going on?" I asked blushing a bit about the fact that Zuko was shirtless.

"Zuko got angry at something that Zhao said and challenged him to an Agni kai" I nodded Yuki had told me what an Agni kai was. I watched the battle. I knew it was the end as Zuko stood over Zhao.

"Go ahead do it" Zhao spat. Zuko shot a fire ball but it hit right beside Zhao's head.

"Ozai raised a coward" he snarled as Zuko walked away. He fired a fire whip at Zuko Iroh moved to block it but I was quicker, I transformed into my Satan soul and blocked the attack easily.

Zuko p.o.v

I turned around as I felt heat behind me. I spun around and I stared. Instead of the usual nice smiling Mirajane, a demonic form of Mirajane was standing in front of me blocking a attack from Zhao that was obviously ment for me.

"What how?!" Zhao gasped.

"If you apparently still have the will to fight then you will fight me" Mirajane growled with a demonic voice.

"Fire" and with that Zhao sent a plume of fire at her.

" **darkness streak"** a strange black/purple circle a appeared and out of it came black/purple clawed hands that easily cut through the fire. They slashed at Zhao leaving deep gashes before they disappeared. Another bout of fire came at her but she was quicker. Mirajane disappeared and appeared behind Zhao. She smirked amusement shining in her eyes. She was enjoying this.

" **evil spark"** she put her hands on Zhao's back much to my distaste... NOT THAT I CARE! Her hands sparked before she shocked Zhao. Zhao let out a cry of pain. She then covered her first in black energy and punched Zhao into the ground.

"One last move?" She smirked her right hand was resting on her hip. Zhao stumbled to his feet before saying.

"Yes and I will defeat you" she just continued to smirk.

"Three" Mirajane created a black/purple ball that hovered between her hands.

"Two" Zhao prepared to send a blast of fire towards her.

"One" Zhao fired a large and powerful blast of fire at her but Mirajane was way ahead of him.

" **soul extinction** " a huge beam came from the small ball. It easily overpowered Zhao's fire and it collided with Zhao. I smirked as Zhao fell unconscious. Mirajane's demonic image flickered before she turned to normal. She fell forward unconscious. I picked her up and brought her to the infirmary. As I walked I took notice of her beauty even when dirty she was beautiful ... WAIT WHAT?! 'You like her' said a voice that sounded like mine. 'No I don't!' 'Sure you don't' said the voice. 'S-shut up' I stuttered in my mind. I shook my head and then entered the infirmary with Mirajane still slumped in my arms. 'You like her' the voice said again. ' Maybe maybe not'

"What happened?!" Asked the nurse Yuki I think her name was.

"She beat the crap out of Zhao, and collapsed due to exhaustion." At least that is my theory. Yuki nodded before starting Mirajane's treatment. I hate to admit this but I think I'm developing feelings towards Mirajane. She was just so kind and smart and I feel like she got me. Though I'm kinda mad that she never told me that she could turn into a demon. I smiled and shook my head before exiting the infirmary. Iroh was standing there.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah she's just fine" I said absent mindedly. Iroh chuckled and smiled at me saying.

"You really like her don't you"

"W-what?! O-of course not" I snarled before stalking off. Though one thought stayed in my mind.

' _do I have feelings for Mirajane?"_


	4. Lisanna's birthday

Mirajane p.o.v

"Ugh" I groaned. My head felt like it was about to burst and I felt exhausted. I slowly blinked open my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but I looked around as it cleared. Zuko was at my bedside asleep. He looked peaceful when asleep. A small smile crept onto my face as I slid out if bed, silently I tiptoed across the room towards the door. I opened it trying to keep it quiet but despite my efforts it still let out a small squeak. I walked down the hallways my heels clicking on the floors. I walked out onto the deck and leaned on the railing. It was after midnight but the full moon was still shining brightly. A few tears slipped down my face as I realized the date. It was Lisanna's birthday. I wiped the years away as I rested my chin on my hands and started to sing.

[Lucy by: Skillet] (pretend that instead of Lucy it's Lisanna okay so basically every time it says Lucy it is Lisanna in the fanfic)

Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are, for a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her. I've gotta live with the choices i made. And I can't live with myself today

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remember your name"

"I'm guessing that you couldn't sleep." A voice suddenly spoke up. I whirled around, it was Zuko.

"Yeah... I guess" I whispered sadly before facing the sea again. More tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" For the first time ever Zuko sounded concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I stuttered wiping my hand across my cheeks removing all the tears.

"Sure you are" Zuko did not sound convinced. "Look what's wrong?" He asked (more like demanded)

"Remember what I told you, about how I had a little sister named Lisanna?" I whispered.

"Yeah. She died didn't she?" Zuko said, he seemed to be understanding about where I was going with this.

"Today was her birthday" I said sinking to the floor as I started to sob. Warm arms wrapped around me. Startled I looked around to see Zuko with his arms wrapped around.

"It's okay" said Zuko as I started to cry again. He silently rocked me to sleep as I grew tired from so much crying. As I closed my eyes I heard one last thing.

"Goodnight... Mira"


	5. Explanation (short chapter alert)

**me: wazzup random people!**

 **Zuko: somebody** ** _please_** **shut her up. She's been talking non-stop for the past hour!**

 **Mirajane: awe come on Zuko, lighten up.**

 **Zuko: *blushes* but she's annoying.**

 **Me: I AM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!**

 **Zuko: oh I know.**

 **Clyeste: that's just cold.**

 **Storm: true dat.**

 **Me: why are you guys here? You're not even in my story!**

 **Clyeste: BUT WE SHOULD BE!**

 **Storm: *nods***

 **Me: sorry guys. You may be my best friends but that doesn't mean that you have to be in every story.**

 **Storm: yes. Yes it does.**

 **Me: no it doesn't!**

 **Clyeste: yes it does.**

 **Me: WHAT IS THIS! A CONSPIRACY AGAINST ME! You are all now traitor-haters!**

 **Zuko: is it just me or did they forget about us.**

 **Iroh: oh it is just you Prince Zuko *takes a sip of tea***

 **Zuko: BE QUIET UNCLE!**

 **Mirajane: Zuko that is no way to treat your uncle! Apologize right now!**

 **Zuko: s-sorry**

 **Me: Heeeee's iiiiiin loooooooooooooove. ;)**

 **Clyeste: I SHIP IT! ;)**

 **Storm: this is getting gooooooood. ;)**

 **Clyeste: remember Lilly doesn't own fairy tail or Avatar. If she did we'd all be in Disney world riding expedition Everest.**

 **Me: true dat**

 **Storm: don't copy me!**

Mirajane p.o.v

When I woke up I was on my usual bed In the infirmary. Zuko must have moved me here when I fell asleep. I can't deny that I may be developing feelings for Zuko. I got out of bed and quickly changed. I then opened the door and walked out to the deck. Zuko was out here just like i'd thought.

"Hello" I said happily to him.

"How did you do that" he was very blunt.

"Do what?" I asked confused but deep down I knew what he was talking about.

"Um I don't know may be how you turned into a freaking demon!" Zuko yelled. I can tell he's getting angrier and angrier.

"Devil" I corrected. He just glared at me steam coming from his ears. It would have been comical if his anger wasn't being directed at me.

"Just tell Me!" He roared. I flinched involuntarily.

"I guess ill just have to tell you the whole story. But I can't tell it here follow me. You too Iroh!" I called over my shoulder as I started to walk to the infirmary. When we got there I plopped down on my bed and began. I explained to them about all the magic types and the magics themselves. I didn't tell my life story though. I told them about takeover magic but I hadn't told them that I used it yet.

"You see the magic I use is takeover magic" I said.

"The controlling of another entity" said Iroh whom had soaked up all the information I said like a sponge.

"I use a particular type of takeover that allows me to takeover demons. This particular form of Magic allows me to Take Over the powers and forms of different Demons. These forms give the me a variety of different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes etc."

"Wow" said Zuko." So that thing you did the other day was-"

"Yes Zuko that was my magic" I said smiling. "That particular form was Satan soul I have five different forms Satan soul, sitri, demon halphas, seilah, and Alegria"

"That is amazing" Iroh looked astonished.

"Me and my siblings can all use takeover. My little brother Elfman can take over beasts. And Lisanna ... she-she could take over animals" I sniffed as Iroh awkwardly patted my back. I smiled at him before saying.

"Is that all you need to know?"

"Yes" said Zuko.

"Wait!" Said Iroh.

"Huh?" I turned towards him.

"This ability of yours could prove useful in Zuko's search for the Avatar. Could you please consider helping Zuko restore his honor?" I thought long and hard. I mean I owe these people they saved my life or at least saved my from drowning cause if their ship wasn't there I would have fallen into the ocean and probably after a while get too tired to be able to swim and I would drown.

"Fine" I answered.

'Welcome to the team" said Iroh. Zuko simply nodded to show his appreciation. I sighed I didn't want to do this but I have a debt to repay. And repay it I will.

 **sorry about the short chapter I only made this particular chapter was for Mirajane to explain her magic.**

 **Clyeste: I am very disappointed in you :(**

 **Storm: I agree with Clyeste.**

 **Me: stop abusing me!**


End file.
